Gohan's Demons
by r.rocha99913
Summary: After constant pestering, Gohan finally caves in to Videl...


**Disclaimer: The following is a work from my head. All characters used are owned by Akira Toriyama. 'Demons' is owned by_ Imagine__ Dragons._**

* * *

Walking up the stairs towards Orange Star High's roof, Videl couldn't help but feel exited. The day before, Gohan had finally relented and promised Videl that he would tell her everything about himself. Finally exiting the school, she made her way towards where she usually set her Jetcopter, and waited, frowning as a cold breeze blew across the School's roof.

As Videl waited for a certain spiky-haired demi-saiyan in the chilly weather, she popped in her earphones, and started to play her music. After a while of waiting, the teen in question walked out of the school, while a different song played in her cPod. The song 'Demons' began playing as Gohan began his confessions.

_**"When the days are cold**_  
_**And the cards all fold**_  
_**And the saints we see**_  
_**Are all made of gold"**_

With a determined look etched on his face, he began. "OK Videl, here I am. I'll start it off nice and simple for you. I am the Gold Fighter, and Saiyaman" Immediately afterwards, Videl had a triumphant look on her face.

_**"When your dreams all fail**_  
_**And the ones we hail**_  
_**Are the worst of all**_  
_**And the blood's run**** stale"**_

He continued, ignoring Videl's triumphant smirk, "I am also the one who **truly** defeated Cell. I'm sorry your dad lied to you for so long." he said, with a sad look forming upon his face as he saw Videl's triumphant face change into one of utter shock.

_**"I wanna hide the truth**__**  
I wanna shelter you  
**__**But with the beast inside  
**__**There's nowhere we can**** hide"**_

With wide eyes, she stammered, "W-what? I-it can't be true!" With a look of sadness still etched in his face, Gohan said, "Videl, this is all true. Why would I lie? What do I have to gain from this?"

_**"No matter what we breed**_  
_**We still are made of greed**_  
_**This is my kingdom come**_  
_**This is my kingdom**** come"**_

Not one to give up without proof, she said, "Then prove it. Prove to me that you **are **the Gold Fighter. Do it right here, in front of me." Expecting his resolve to falter at these words, she was left speechless at the sight that she saw in front of her as he transformed.

_**"When you feel my heat**_  
_**Look into my eyes**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**Don't get too close**_  
_**It's dark inside**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons**** hide"**_

Gone was the long sleeved shirt and vest he usually wore, having been burned away as his aura grew, enveloping him in a white flame, leaving him in a special muscle shirt Bulma had made for him, and his red pants, leaving the chiseled features of his muscles on perfect display. His hair began to change color from a jet-black to a bleach blond that seemed to glow in a golden light. His eyes made a similar transformation, changing from a soft onyx color to a hardened teal, glowing from the power flowing behind the irises. His flame-like aura changed from a wispy white with a tinge of blue, to a raging yellow, completing the transformation. There stood the **true** world savior, in all his glory.

_**"At the curtain's call**_  
_**It's the last of all**_  
_**When the lights fade out**_  
_**All the sinners crawl"**_

"Holy shit." In front of the raven haired crime-fighter, was a warrior, replacing the nervous bookworm that was there mere moments before. In a trance-like state, Videl walked up to him, taking a lock of his blond hair in her hand, surprised in the softness they held as opposed to their look.

_**"So they dug your grave**_  
_**And the masquerade**_  
_**Will come calling out**_  
_**At the mess you**** made"**_

Videl watched as Gohan struggled with himself, wondering if he should tell her his biggest secret of them all, the one that would tell him if she was his friend, or if she would run away.

_**"Don't wanna let you down**_  
_**But I am hell bound**_  
_**Though this is all for you**_  
_**Don't wanna hide the**** truth"**_

"There's more. My dad is an alien warrior sent here to wipe out all life on Earth. After a fortunate accident, he turned into the Savior of the Earth, while also becoming one of the most legendary martial artist this world has ever seen, Son Goku. What I'm trying to say is," taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and continued. "I am a half-alien."

_**"No matter what we breed**_  
_**We still are made of greed**_  
_**This is my kingdom come**_  
_**This is my kingdom**** come"**_

As he kept his head down, he never saw the emotions on Videl's face, changing from shock, to disbelief, and finally, to worry, as she saw him with his eyes closed, as if anticipating a scream, or a yell. What she did, though was something he didn't expect.

_**"When you feel my heat**_  
_**Look into my eyes**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**Don't get too close**_  
_**It's dark inside**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons**** hide"**_

She, Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule, the man who defeated Ce- err, the World Martial Arts Champion, was giving Gohan a hug. "Vi-Videl, what are you doing?" Asked Gohan incredulously. Annoyed, Videl said, "What? Can't I give a _friend_ a hug?"

_**"They say it's what you make**_  
_**I say it's up to fate**_  
_**It's woven in my soul**_  
_**I need to let you**** go"**_

Registering what she said, he gave her a huge smile and hugged her back, dropping his transformation so as to not harm her. After a while in that position, they finally pulled away, looking into each other's eyes.

_**"Your eyes, they shine so bright**_  
_**I wanna save that light**_  
_**I can't escape this now**_  
_**Unless you show me**** how"**_

As they looked into each other's eyes, they saw compassion, admiration, and most importantly, love. Yes, Videl Satan, daughter of the man who took Gohan's credit for beating Cell **loved** this boy, and he loved her back!

_**"When you feel my heat**_  
_**Look into my eyes**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**Don't get too close**_  
_**It's dark inside**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hi****de"**_

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a moment, Videl spoke up, "Gohan, Can you teach me how to fly?" With a warm smile, he said, "Of course."

* * *

This has been an idea that iv'e had for ages, yet was way too lazy to do it. Please Review.


End file.
